With A Final Poison Kiss Delivered Gently
by ForBaltimore
Summary: I would take you away from all the hurt and I would make you mine. I would make Jadelyn West mine. Jadelyn West, soon to be Jadelyn Oliver, or Jadelyn West-Oliver, depending on how you liked it. Soon, but not anymore. It was a shame, it really was. He was so young.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie's Point of View

You looked sad. You never looked truly happy, but at that moment you looked fucking sad. Your eyes were weary, I remember staring at you from afar, wishing I could just walk over and give you a hug. I'd hold you in my arms, and I would tell you that everything was going to be okay. I'd tell you how much I love you, and that I'd always be there. I would take you away from all the hurt and I would make you mine. I would make Jadelyn West mine. Jadelyn West, soon to be Jadelyn Oliver, or Jadelyn West-Oliver, depending on how you liked it. Soon, but not anymore. It was a shame, it really was. He was so young.

Is it wrong if I didn't feel sorrow for his passing? I felt more sorrow for you. The look in your eyes was powerful enough—or maybe it was dull enough—to kill. To make anyone feel sad too. It leaked across the entire grassy area. I think everyone was sorry for his passing, but I think it was mostly towards you.

Your diamond ring sparkled and shone over everything. You were staring at it. I remember you never took your eyes off of your ring. Was it because you knew you had to take it off soon? It was only an engagement ring. Or were you staring at it, because you couldn't bear to look up as they were lowering Beck's body into the ground? His body was lowered, and his spirit was lifted up into the clouds. You knew that, right? You knew he wouldn't just rot underneath the ground, right? Did you know he was safe? He would be forever.

I was staring at you. My eyes didn't move from your body the entire time. You would never know though. I was hidden. The fact that I hadn't talked to Beck since high school kept me away from view. I went to his wake. I wasn't that disrespectful as to not go to any event for his death.

You knew we stopped talking, right? Did you know why? Did Beck ever tell you why? I'm sure he did, but maybe he had a little bit of respect for his ex friend and didn't tell you. We stopped talking, because I told him I was in love with you. He hated me ever since. I lost my friend in senior year. I thought we were over that bullshit by high school, but apparently not.

He beat the shit out of me. He was just "putting me in my place". Do you remember me coming to school with bruises all over? My lip was split, and my eye was black. I think I had a broken arm, but I can remember being as though he also gave me a concussion. He can be violent. Was he ever violent towards you? Judging by how sad you looked in the cemetery, he never hurt you. How could anyone hurt you?

Suddenly, you looked up from your ring, once his body was lowered and you realized everyone was starting to walk away. I thought you were going to talk to his parents, it'd be the respectful thing to do, but you're Jade. Why would you? You do what you want. You always have, and you always will. Your eyes caught mine. That was the first time you saw me since senior year. You didn't see me at the wake. Maybe we went at different times.

"Robbie?" Your voice cracked. "Robbie." You gave me a broken smile, and wrapped your arms around me softly. You were crying. I could tell.

"Hey, Jade. I'm so sorry…" Was all I could think of to say.

You pulled away and stared at me with pink eyes. "Why weren't you standing over there?"

"Well I…" I tried to think of how to explain everything without giving away that I was in love with you. I didn't want to lie, or I would have said "We grew apart", or some shit like that.

"Oh no…were you over there? God, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." You seemed panicked.

"No, no. I was, uh…"

_No I was just watching you from waaay over here. I wasn't planning on you finding me, but hey!_

"I didn't go…over there." I said slowly.

"Why not?" You seemed confused.

"I uh," I scratched the back of my neck softly. "Beck and I got into a fight before school ended, and we hadn't talked since then. I didn't think it'd be right to go to his funeral since we hadn't talked in nine years." I said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah!" You wiped the tears from under your eyes. I was a perfect distraction. "Yeah, I remember that. Why did you guys stop talking in the first place?"

"He beat me up." Again, I felt very awkward.

"Why?"

Oh fuck it. "Because I told him I was in love with you." More awkward words from the lips of Robbie Shapiro.

My cheeks heated up when you didn't respond. How were you feeling in that moment? Were you mad for not knowing, and not taking your chance with me in high school? Probably not. I didn't know what you were thinking. Your face was blank. You had nothing in your eyes. No emotion.

"Oh, wow." You breathed out. Your eyes were slightly wide. Your cheeks gained a little more color. "That's…wow." You felt awkward.

It was fucking awkward. "Yeah…"

"Well, hey. A bunch of us are going to Beck's parents' house, would you like to join?" You gave me a soft smile.

"Actually I can't." It wasn't a lie. I really couldn't, and fuck, I really wanted to.

"Oh," Your eyes filled with something. What was it? Were you disappointed that I couldn't go with you? Probably not, but I pretended you were disappointed.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything next week. We should go out to lunch, or go out for coffee or something." I gave you a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that." You replied in a tender not-like-Jade voice.

We exchanged numbers, and I waved goodbye as you drove away with Beck's family seated beside you. That made me wonder if you were going to still talk to his parents—if you ever talked to them before anyway—or if you were going to completely cut ties with them. If you did shut them out, would it be because you couldn't talk to them without thinking of your beloved? Or is it because you just simply hate them? People usually hate in-laws. I wouldn't have known then.

I drove home in a silent daze. My mind was filled with questions that had obvious answers, but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the simplicity of it all.

_Had I really just spoken to Jade West?_

_Did we actually agree to meet up next week?_

And the question that seemed to beam in my mind. The question that I regretted the answer to the most.

_Had I really just told Jade-mother fucking-West that I loved her?_

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

I hoped that the last one would be a no.

That night I played that one part of the conversation over and over again in my head as if it were to change what I had said. It only made me angrier at myself for being so stupid. Did you wonder if I still loved you?

I didn't sleep that night. My thoughts were swarmed with the overwhelming feeling of love. I couldn't help but fall in love with you more and more each time I saw you. Each time you took a painful breath of air. Wishing you could die with your one and only true love. The man that wasn't me.

Instead of sleeping, I cursed God. How could he make someone hurt so much? How could he take love away? How could he do that to you?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a whole week, and you never answered my calls, and you never returned them. I sighed at myself for being so ignorant. Your fiancée had just passed away, and there I was, expecting a call from you.

"Idiot." I rolled my eyes at myself.

I knew I would get over it. I would just joke about it, and soon enough, it would be a joke. I'd joke about how I thought you loved me. A joke about how we'd take things slowly. Waking up with you in my arms, breathing in your sent…

It was all a lie. I'd joke about it, yeah, but I'd never get over it. Over you, for that matter. I guess I was a little disappointed in myself for not being able to get over my high school love. It was a little pathetic, wasn't it? Being pathetic was what I was used it, so it wouldn't change anything. It didn't faze me.

An abrupt knock at the door pulled me out of my lonely thoughts and shot me forcefully back into reality. I tuned into the beeping cars in traffic, the yelling, angry folks walking around to avoid all of the traffic. I tuned back into a shitty life.

"Robbie, open up." I heard Cat sigh from behind the door.

That was one advantage of living in the shithole apartment I lived in. The walls were extremely thin. I could here anything from the other side. Of course, though, that's not always a good thing. The couple next door was in their honeymoon phase, and believe me, it was like listening to bad porn.

"Oh, yeah! Oh…right there! Oh…fuck, less teeth, babe." He would groan.

It always lasted for about five minutes or less. Not that bad, but their sex was weird.

"Ooohhhh yes, baby, baby! Do it again! Do it again!" She'd always shriek in her annoying high pitched voice.

They always seemed to laugh during it. Whether their sex lasted for ten minutes—which it usually did—or if it lasted for a half an hour, they would always laugh in the middle.

"Robbie, open up." Cat sighed again.

I opened the door to find a not-so-happy Caterina Valentine. She pushed passed me, her faded red hair smacking me in my arm. She sat on my couch and sighed once more.

"This is, like, a really bad week."

I sat down next to her, and she spread out with her legs on my lap. She was playing with her hair in her finger tips, and waiting for me to ask what happened.

Cat and I were the only two who stayed friends among out "group". Or as Tori liked to call it, a gang, because we're all clearly bad asses who just live for crime. Besides Jade and Beck, we were the only two who stuck together.

We never had a romance between us. No romantic connection at all. She was my little sister, and I was her big brother. I was there for her when she needed, and it was the same for when I needed her. She was the only family I had.

In my second year of college, my parents went out. When they were driving home—drunk I might add—they got in a fatal accident. The accident not only killed them, but a family of four who they hit into. I missed them—I miss them—but I can never forgive them for leaving me, and killing those poor, innocent people. I ended up dropping out of college, and getting a shitty job to support myself. Which led me to living in that shithole apartment. On occasion, Cat let me borrow some money. She was a great friend, but she'd never be anything more. Both of us knew that.

"And what happened?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Tori found me." She sighed out.

Ever since college, Cat straightened herself out. She became more mature, and she turned harder. Cat knew how to defend herself. She learned who she liked and who she disliked. She knew how to feel, she knew what was right and wrong, she knew when to stop talking, and she learned how to act. She grew up.

"What?" I laughed out.

"I was at work, and my boss was all like "Oh, we're getting a new employee."" She began in a mock-male version of her boss. "And I was all excited and everything, because I mean, if you watch movies all the new employees end up being hot, and we would have fallen in love after having meaningless sex and everything. So I prepped myself up and everything, and then I was talking to one of the other employees and, like, she told me that it wasn't a guy. So, like, yeah I was disappointed and everything, but whatever. Maybe she would have been, like, my best friend or whatever and, or…like maybe she would have had a really hot brother or cousin or something. And then I looked up and saw Tori! Fucking Tori." She groaned out, basically all in one breath.

"I can picture it all." I began. "You were sitting there in anticipation, and then you saw cheekbones first…" I laughed as she smacked my arm.

"Thanks, Robbie, but that doesn't help. I have to work with Tori."

"Seems like we're all getting reunited."

Cat and I went to Beck's wake together, but I hadn't told her I was going to his funeral. It's not really that I planned on going…it was more of a fate kind of thing.

"Huh?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I went to go visit my parents," I began. "And I saw that there was a funeral…Beck's. I saw Jade there."

"Jade? Oh, Jade!" Cat pouted.

You and Cat were best friends, but they were separated after high school. You and Beck moved to another part of the state, and you guys made your lives together. With that in mind, why was Beck buried here? Was it because it's where you two grew up? Where he was raised?

"How's she doing? I didn't see her at the wake." Her big brown eyes were even bigger and deeper with sadness.

"I don't know…we made plans to go out for coffee, but she never called." I shrugged.

"You and Jade?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

She knew I was in love with you, and I guessed by that reaction that she knew I was still in love with you. She said I was like an open book; that anyone could tell what I was thinking, and how I was feeling.

"Nothings gonna happen, Cat. Her fiancée just died."

"So! Swoop in! Take your chance with your high school love!" She shook me roughly.

"Cat, you need to understand that even if Ja-" I was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Maybe it's your lover." She teased.

I rolled my eyes at her, and answered the phone. My heart beat increased as I heard your voice crackle through the plastic.

"Hey, Robbie." You didn't sound too hurt anymore, but I could tell you were. It would take you a while to feel better again.

"Hey, Jade." I tried to sound casual, but it was hard to do with Cat making heart shapes with her hands.

"Sorry for not calling you until now, it's was just that everything's been so hectic and it's just really stressful. Sorry." You rushed out to say.

"No, no it's all good. Understandable." I leaned against the wall.

"So, about that coffee. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good." I smiled. "What time?"

"Um, let's say…twelve?"

"Yeah, one's good."

"Robbie loves Jade!" Cat screamed in a sing-songy voice.

You were quiet. Did you hear her?

"Before I go, did you know that Cat's a lesbian and she's in love with Tori? Surprising, right? We can talk about this more tomorrow. Bye." I smirked and hung up, not even waiting for a reply.

Cat's eyes were wide with anger and her mouth was hanging open. Her face was red and she ran up to my and smacked me in my arm.

"Lesbian for Tori! Why couldn't you just stop it at lesbian? I would have been okay with that, but Tori? That's the lowest one could go." She shook her head at me. "Tomorrow you better take it back, and if you don't then I'll tell her about Isabella." She said her name like it tasted like sugar.

"It wouldn't change anything anyway. Jade's just an old friend."

"Well mark my words, Robbie Shapiro, if anything ever happens between you and Jade, I will tell her about Isabella, and I'll leave you to look back on this day and regret it forever."

"Sure." I chuckled out at her trying to be intimidating.

"I'm serious, Robbie."

"Okay, okay. Now leave…I need to rest."

"For your daaaate?" She giggled, completely forgetting about the whole Tori thing.

"It's not a date."

"Let me help you get ready!"

I rolled my eyes, reluctant to agree. Cat helped me pick out a shirt—or at least she picked out a shirt for me, and pants. She did everything while I sat on my bed and nodded at whatever she decided.

When she was finished, she kissed me on the cheek—in a sister way—and left my apartment. She left just in time for the horny couple next door to start fucking. Lucky her.

I remember I didn't sleep well that night, it was nerves I guess. Or maybe it was that couple fucking for fifteen minutes, and it just stuck in my head. Either way I was nervous. I don't know why I was nervous; there was nothing to be nervous about. It wasn't like we were going on a date, although I wished we were.

"I would give anything to date you." I said to myself about you. Little did I know that sacrifice would become a big deal in a relationship.


End file.
